borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mordecai Fails
SUMMARY: This is about a kid (at least in the mentality) or socially impotent person that's angry because Mordecai is not a classic sniper - he can be played as aggresive figure (i'm playing that way a bit for instance). And that's the reason to write this topic. Really. I'm not kidding. "Mordecai can be played without a sniper rifle and using close combat, i hate it, wrrrrr...". When in return gets flamed writes about his flaming thesis and that this topic was written to get people angry so he has something to write about. Well, it's obvious even for a glass of water that this thesis is either made up or it's gonna make a laugh when presented. A post of Phoenixlol explains that truly. Dear Gebraheel when you say about something so irrevelant, insignificant and rather symbolic in a flaming way you're making an idiot out of yourself. And you generate more flaming. Flaming generates flaming. You don't need to write a thesis about it. It's common knowledge. Imagine a person telling everybody in a excited manner that the water can make you wet if you touch it. Funny, irritating and in your case pathetic because of the geek manner you wine about it. Live long and prosper or maybe not... 23:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Soon THIS EDIT IN THE TABLE IS AFTER EVERYONE ELSE POSTED I'm wondering how much people are going to try and flame me about my opinion. Mordecai has a treasure trove worth of skills (shut up, I know they all have 22 skills) unfortunately, half or more are worthless. If you're going bloodwing specced, put your other SP into gunslinger, don't waste points on Sniper (except maybe focus/killer). The point of Bloodwing is to get at targets that either move around a lot *hard targets like Corpse Eater stragglers.* Or targets that are being belligerent and won't move out from behind cover. Or if you're getting swarmed he's nice to have in as an extra hit. If you're going with a sniper spec then for the love of god the only points you should put into the Rogue tree is Swift strike *might as well get SOME use outta the worthless bastard* and then into Quick hands for faster rifle reloads. Worthless skills in my opinion *unless you wanna be one of those off the wall non-sniping sniper classes* are hair trigger (after level 10 and your first good rifle they're worthless, even the best magnum pales in comparison to moderate sniper rifles.) You've also got the semi-automatic 6-12 round magazine Combat rifles. Great accuracy, not too bad in the damage department, they look cool (always a bonus, in fact, that's about the only thing that MAGNUMS can claim is looks), and you can get some seriously wicked firepower in them (support machineguns, and pounders are always a great asset for an overrun sniper). Honestly, I don't understand what people's fascination with anything outside of sniping is when you're Mordecai. Granted, you almost HAVE to have a shotgun/machinegun with a 100+ round magazine (unless you back peddle snipe) for Jakob's Cove. To make my point that pistols blow whale gonads. With a level 30 Skullmasher I do just over 15,000dmg critical against The Destroyer. The best magnum I could find (with about 50pts base damage higher than my SM) did just under 1100 per critical. On to my next point. Those skills that depend on you killing someone before they come into effect are worthless. That's right KILLER, RANSACK, RELENTLESS, RIOTOUS REMEDY..... all wortless. If you're a sniper. Now if you're playing Mordecai like some run and gun fool from Modern Warfare 2 and you're running around like a jackass with a machine gun trying to mow people down.... then first you need to delete your Mordecai, because you're hurting my head. Second, you need to go play Brick, or even Roland... that's their job, even Lillith is more of a run and gun than Mordecai is at later levels. If you read the bio about Mordecai it even says he's a sniper. It doesn't say he's a sniper that has anger issues over not being picked for the run&gun retard squad. He's a sniper. Get it through your skulls that a sniper is a sniper is a sniper. Never a SAW operator. Gebraheel 18:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::So you wonder how many of us will flame you for your opinion, but then go on to basically tell us we're playing our character's wrong. My opinion is that your opinion sucks. But sure, let's deconstruct a few of your points just to stay on topic a bit. ::In my first play through, all of my level 19 revolvers were easily scoring 3000 to 4000 criticals on the eye. You can find better guns than what I had, so really, LRN2AIM. ::Secondly, even though Mordecai has 1) a sniper tree and 2) a pistol tree, he has skills that bump damage and accuracy for ALL guns. There are times when I sigh and pull out the Maliwan Hellfire, or a rocket launcher because they're better for the job at hand, but most of the time I do just fine with revolvers. JUST revolvers. You can snipe with them, yes, yes you can. ::Thirdly, Jakob's Cove. Uh, whut, machineguns/shotguns required? No, I'm having no trouble at all with revolvers. ::Lastly, if you don't like Mordecai, roll a new character. What possessed you to log onto here and tell us how Mordecai sucks? If you had some sort of constructive point in there (like using constructive numbers to back up your argument re: snipers vs pistols), we might care about what you had to say. Pdboddy 20:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- so every shot needs to be perfect or you need to be a different character? your an idiot the whole point is you play how you want --Jaguarman134 18:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the troll on MY forum. Gebraheel 18:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I have to ask though, you're what, 12, maybe 13? I say this because your grammar is horrid, your word choice is poor, out of all the "contributions" you've made to this wiki half are to your profile, and the other half are insults to other users. That, and you name is Jaguarman134. That shouts, "Make fun of me, I'm a presumptuous little bastard." Gebraheel 19:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, and your response to the "troll" as well as your original post, both smack of trolling. Hello kettle? It's the pot. You're black. Pdboddy 20:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) all i have done is made a few posts on the forum and a repaired some vandilism. i couldnt give two shits about my grammar its a fucking forum not a english exam--Jaguarman134 19:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Guys, you need to relax. On the topic: *Your skullmasher fires twelve times at 0.4 or 0.5 rate and does a lot of damage. Then it takes about a billion years to reload. Passive talents give +25% damage. *A revolver fires seven times at ~1.3 (.8 to 2.0, it depends). Then it reloads in flash (proficiency +102%). Passive talents give +40% damage and +20% rate of fire. (Both have smaller mags i'm ignoring, both can get quick hands, both can get deadly, i'm assuming mag talents) And that's ignoring on kill effects, which I don't concede. Obviously they are not as reliable as passive, but they're hardly worthless. It depends on the fight. On bosses with lots of HP and nothing around to kill it's a pain. So... Skagzilla? (Tentacles for destroyer, Rakk Hive... duh). What they ARE is worse for one style of play than the other. For the sniper it makes you rush your next shot and fuck it up. For the gunslinger you mash a dude in the face and then mash successive dudes in the face faster and harder. Your preference for sniping and dislike of On Kill skills are not independent. --Raisins 19:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ok, my first comment on this is probably....you sir are an idiot. I'll stick with that. I have a pistol on my Siren chara that does 365x7 with +200% critical damage, this thing can shot almost anything with a good critical, if your pistol only does 110 on a critical hit then you are a failure at looting. Mhy second point on this is, playstyle, playstyle, PLAYSTYLE! Can no one get this through their fucking head? I don't give a Skag's ass juice about your opinion on my characters or anyone elses, because that's your opinion, you wanna settle this? take a few duels with level 50 gunslinger specced Mordecais, and be sure I'm there so I can laugh at your complete and utter failure, of course wait a bit so I can get over the epic failure you already posted. --ZylotheWolfbane ---- my personal belief is that opinions are like a certain orifice of the back side variety, almost everyone has them and almost all of them stink, anyway i love the sniper/gunslinger version of mord. it is great, i snipe enough to make the numbers manageable then go pluck off the few stragglers with a nice revolver; also what is fun is to shoot one guy with a volcano in the chest and watch me kill 3 people without a head shot. not to mention trespass is GOD with revolvers, but then again I'm having one of those things i mentioned earlier that almost all stink. Wylde bil 22:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- I find mordecai can be better than all the other characters in many situations. Even with revolvers... He's good in promotory, he's good long range, yes even with revovlers, and he's good when you want to hit and run. Granted there are some things he can't do but I don't think his skills are worthless at all, some might be for some builds but hey, thats video games. Anyway, Focus is great, so is Caliber, Having extra bullets in your mag is awesome too... In the rogue tree Swift Strike is awesome if you favor bloodwing and in conjunction with Out for blood. Birds of Prey is also good with out for blood and in conjunction with Aerial Impact in places where you dont want enemies getting close to you. The gunslinger tree works out really well if you focus on pistols, but personally I'm more of a rifle guy. However, many of the skills in there are worth using if you're going for a gunslinger build. If you are looking for revolvers and pistols which kick ass, check out the following: Pestilent Defiler (400+ dmg, 92+ acc, 1.9 fire rate, w/ scope if you can find one) -- This is my main weapon when fighting crimson lance short range) Maliwan Firehawk (150+ dmg, 90+ acc, 4.0+ fr) Detonating Equalizers (350+ dmg, 90+ acc, 1.6+ fr, x3-4)keeps your revolver ammo up and gives you something explosive but if you're using a gunslinger mod w/ ammo regen this isn't neccesary) Also, TMP8 Mean/Cold/Vile Torments (200-250 dmg, 85+ acc, 9.0+ fr) There are many other pistols and revolvers which can be useful, some regen ammo for ya, some go through shields, others just do massive dmg. Either way, there are definitely pistols out there that can reek havoc on your enemies. --Doctorgray 23:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Wow, because that wasn't manipulation in ANY way at all. Honestly my opinion of you has dropped even farther because of this. Not only did you basically manipulate us into doing your work for you but you didn't even tell us anything about it, which I believe is at the least morally wrong, if not worse. If you notice anything I was speaking calmly and was actually being much less insulting then I could have been. If you actually read my post you'll see I basically say everyone's opinion is their own, and you shouldn't troll other people for their opinions. Flaming and Trolling is basically saying crap about someone's opinion/thoughts with no information to back it up, many people here listed specific examples proving that their point has valid proof, and their playstyle is not worthless. You know, if you really want to look at trollers then maybe look at yourself, considering you just made one of the largest troll posts on this wiki, or go to 4chan, there's more trollers and flamers there then you can shake a Boomstick at. You talk about the fail of electronic society? Maybe you should look more AT that electronic society, there are countless people with truly good opinions and actual thoughts. Then again, considering your general grammar and apparent stupidity I suppose you didn't think of that. -- 07:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm going to assume you're this Raisins person. The only people who didn't flip their wig (initially) are Raisins, and Doctorgray. Logically, since Doctorgray got their props from the poster in the "table post" one would assume that he's not going to get upset about a thank you. That leaves you, because everyone else was either belligerent, or a smart-ass (Wylde Bil, and props for his humor). Don't get upset because you walked into the door that (he posted up top about how many people were going to flame him) says "Flaming Entrance". Take a chill pill and leave the man to his social studying. You turned into the proverbial turkey that looks up because it's raining and ended up drowning. -Anonymousfrom4Chan :haha, nah not me. troll rating: average troll, if he'd tried less hard and it'd be funnier. --Raisins 19:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how what I posted counts as "flipping my wig". I would admit it's about as agitating as the original post, and about as snarky as the OP's followup post. If you think what's posted here is the pinnacle of internet trolling and flaming, then you've not seen much of the internet. :P Pdboddy 13:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) personally i'm taking mine as a compliment, for it to be an accurate study of humanity the main rule is that they can't know whats going on, if they do people will change they're behavior to be middle of the roadish to completely socially acceptably, thus preventing them from lookin to be not normal. as they say you got 3 options ALPHA, BETA or DEAD but that is untrue there is one more GAMMA. gamma just don't give 2 opinions what people think of them. and yes i did just substitute opinions for shit, again. i know what i am and am proud of it, cause my momma always said it is better to be a smart-ass then a dumb-ass. Wylde bil 15:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ____ I have a Pearl Troll and a Nasty Troll... no wait... wtf are we talking about? Bipolarattorney 21:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :BRAVO counselor, bravo. (see: alignment of perspective OR It's a Fuckin' Game) <+>DR. F I LIKE HOW ITS A GAME ____ You were able to write a paper on the "failure of the electronic society" (which is a stupidface name) from the few replies you got? They all offered rational evidence to the contrary of your stated "facts". No one in this thread was more disrespectful than your original post. I can't help but assume by "professor" you mean "middle grade english teacher" because... come on man. There's nothing worse than an ignorant, pedantic, egostistical nerd. Phoenixlol 20:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- You gotta like the "Poking the bull in the eye" or "slapping a baby in the face" method of "testing" or the sample of 7 - 10 indviduals. Cause you know, thats plenty for other thesis or scientific works. Cause you know, prodding from the tester won't change the results or anything... Probably would have gotten more definitive results if you didn't continue to prod others into getting angry. As an experiment of whether bit of stimulus can effect the mentality of internet users, its so so. Again the additional prodding affects the results. As an observation of internet mentality. Wow. All wrong. If you had left the original post up and then got these results. Good stuff. You the tester, manipulating the test subjects with additional comments to GET the results you wanted? Yeah... THAT is the fail your paper was looking for: How to Ineffectively Observe and Test the Social Dynamics of the Electronic World. For a 101 course or high school thesis? This is fine cause they worry more about grammar and punctuation and structuring rather then the thesis itself. But if this is your major, you gotta work on your basics bud. ::i agree with the person above me(FYI please sign your posts) you gain nothing from prodding any further except for looking as an even bigger douche, lol.Toolazytomakeaaccount 18:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) He Doesn't HAVE to be a sniper. My Character is Mordecai and my inventory consists of 1. Sniper Rifle. 2. SMG. 3. Shotgun 4. Rifle. (Corrosive Single Shot). I mean hey if you want to stick to Call of Duty and have only Snipers And Revolvers And Pistols Then be my guest but its a game guys. Chill Out. I chose him for mainly two reasons 1. His Katana (Which isn't that good) And Bloodwing. Not Snipers. --HarryM 21:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC)ADHD-Panda--HarryM 21:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::i chose him for his ability to make shields useless, for his ability's in sniper(fits my playing style perfectly) i don't use pistols much but i like the glorious revolution combat machine gun, that thing pwns with anti shield power. i currently use a volcano sniper, atlas cyclops, glorious revolution, and a penetrater sniper rifle or a hellfire smg, that slots more optional for the situation and therefore more free editing.Toolazytomakeaaccount 05:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Gunslinger + Double Thanatos... --Manlar 10:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I just finished choking on the blood this thread made me laugh up so now that I've got that out of the way I'm going to solidify a few facts. First off the gunslinger Mordecai is the WORST offender of using the 'Second Wind' feature in borderlands TO EXCESS. His fragility is less of consequence when he can revive himself off nearly any nearby living thing. I love it. Secondly, I've yet to find a sniper rifle that can outdamage a masher-varient of the Jakobs Unforgiven, considering the 200% critical hit bonus and the possibility of Gun Crazy or other pistol specific augments. The sniper tree seems strangely lacking in quirky, sniper-specific augments but I digress. My final pint is, as tough as it may be to admit, there comes a time in everyone's life when an embarassing moment arises. That time has come for our little social project loving friend, so let's give him our thanks for attempting to confuse the lot of us with the false pretense that he's not just another foolish, online-going ninny who happens to wish he didn't act on impulse. And by that I mean the moment when our friend blindly decided to place his ill-concieved and somewhat shallow thought process for Mordecai directly into an interactive forum in the first place. I've got to admit however that this thread was very much worth the read simply due to amount of creative sarcasm. xD. PS: Also, on the note of class speciality; according to the game storyline Mordecai used a pistol to win a sniping competition, so anyone who says that his main weapon is a sniper has only looked at his class name. So, I'm sure if he could, Mordecai would thoroughly object to this thread's initial claim. I imagine it would be true to his character to do so in some rude fashion with some select coarse language. =p Tehgato 09:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- I have used a lot of different internet forums. I have seen the "oh I was just doing a social experiment" card played so many times it's ridiculous. I don't buy it for one minute, after the time someone really pulled it out hard on me. My experience: (all directed at me) trash talk, troll, trash talk, troll, flame, troll, trash talk, oh I was just doing a social experiment and you bit magnificently haha!...Nothing in the OP's user profile gives me an inkling that this was someone doing an official experiment, however I do believe it was someone who decided to try to get a rise out of people. If, by some chance, I am wrong, Gebraheel, you are going to have one pretty sorry paper simply because you're asking the wrong questions. The question isn't "will people react?" It's the internet; of course they will. The correct question is "WHY do they respond the way they do?" After all, the decent thing if you disagree would be to just walk away, but nobody on the internet ever does that -- at least not whe you come out of the game being antagonistic and begin with the phrase "I'm wondering how much people are going to try and flame me about my opinion." Grats, the blood is in the water. Big surprise you got responses. How many of those people are actually irate or passionate about their responses? No way to know. You're getting your jollies on them, and quite honestly, they're returning the favor. Thanks for playing. --Azuarc 19:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha. I saw this and just couldn't let it go unchallenged: "I'm going to send in my paper entitled "Rome 2.0 or The Failure of Electronic Society" to my professor along with a note that society as a whole is crumbling because people take personal opinions as attacks on themselves." What a bunch of crap. People have been that way since the beginning of time. Whenever someone believes or feels strongly in something; so much so that these beliefs and opinions are important enough to them to build their personality and individual character off of; they will always find challenges to those beliefs to be personal attacks, whether intended as such or not. This did not magically come about with the advent of the internet, nor is it exclusive in any way to modern times. It's simply human nature. If your professor is any kind of professional, he will explain this to you himself, flunk your thesis, and hopefully call you a pretentious and idiotic douchebag. Wish I would have caught this a year and a half ago, when the OP was still active. 22:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC)